


Play Thing

by HimeBee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Sebastian reminds you of your place at work. If you didn't know how to behave, then he had no other option but to instill some manners in that pretty little head of yours.





	Play Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent trash, I am so sorry agdlkdfs I have a horrible daddy kink for Sebastian LOL

You were Sebastian Castellanos' personal play thing, to put it lightly. He had taken a liking to you, a young woman who frequented around the office filling out paperwork and brewing fresh new pots of black coffee, his favor. Sebastian had approached you one day with the offer of being his sugar baby, surprisingly, and you couldn't find it in yourself to deny such a handsome man. Naturally, you agreed.   
  
  
  
The fact that you were his dirty little secret never bothered you much. You pleasured him mostly, but at the end of it all, Sebastian was always generous enough to pay you back double. Sometimes he would catch you off guard, pushing your skirt up until it was bunched around your hips before eating your pussy until you cried and begged for him to show you mercy.  
  
Not only was the act of fucking on the job arousing alone in itself, you also derived immense pleasure from knowing that you were his one and _only_ fucktoy; his precious little slut that would willingly drop to her knees whenever he requested it. Sebastian was well aware of how much you wanted his cock, and he was _always_ eager to please his little girl.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, late after hours at the office, Sebastian would be sitting at his desk handling KCPD's newest case, and you would be sitting naked on his lap just waiting to be fucked. This was a normal routine for you both, specifically on those more stressful days for the detective.

He would even get horny during the day, inevitably calling you into his office to get under his desk and get to work on sucking his cock, whilst he filled out paperwork. You got impatient a lot as well and Seb knew this, yet your impatience never got you any rewards. If anything, he would punish you for it instead.

 

Despite your secret, perpetual meetings, no one knew anything about your relationship. As far as you were both concerned, that was exactly how it should stay. You wanted to become official with Sebastian eventually, but with all the new cases coming in, you knew that it was a bad time to bring up relationship concerns. Besides, you'd only feel like a burden should anything come up in your relationship.

Today was another late night for Sebastian and a few others; filled with cramped knuckles, ink pens and printer paper. The entire office was engulfed in the familiar smell of faint cigarette smoke and the comforting aroma of a freshly made pot of coffee. Of course you were one of the employees staying after hours, willingly making it your job to assist Sebastian in any way you could.

 

As of right now, your preferred method of assistance was by being on your knees with his thick cock filling your mouth and brushing the back of your throat with jerked motions of his hips. Sebastian was quiet, with the exception of a few soft growls and groans here and there as he got to work on his latest case report. This was usually a task for someone beneath him like Kidman, but she wasn't in for the night, which was a bit unfortunate.

Then again, you were there to help.The occasional tug on your hair was to let you know that another worker had entered his room in an attempt to get you to cease the lewd movements of your tongue running along the shaft of his dick, but that was the least of your concerns as of right now. You wanted him to cum down your throat, and _hard_.

  
  
He tugged at least five times on a fistful of your hair, yet you kept that sinful mouth on him, lips wrapped prettily around his cock as you took him deep enough until his speech began to distort itself. To whomever he was speaking to, it more than likely sounded like a casual stutter induced from fatigue. To you, it was the sound of a man suppressing his pleasure.  
  
After about ten minutes of trying to get your daddy to cum down your throat, the sudden sound of footsteps echoing further and further away was an indication that the person had left his office, and quite frankly, Sebastian was _not_ happy with you.  
  
The tight grip on your scalp only tightened as he yanked you up and out from under his desk, dark hazel eyes glaring at you to which you just smiled innocently back at him as if you had done absolutely nothing wrong in the past few minutes.

 

A part of Sebastian enjoyed your little teasing games, but there was a time and a place for everything. You were in dire need of some manners, it seemed, and Sebastian was in "that mood" tonight.  
  
“I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing here, but I’m gonna teach you some damn manners, slut.” God, you loved when he talked to you like that; as if you were merely an insignificant, disobedient girl who was clearly lacking in the manners department.  
  
You slid into his lap with ease, straddling his waist with your soft thighs on either side of him before speaking again, a teasing smile playing on your lips,  


  
  
"Then teach me some manners, daddy~"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime 
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: detective-prince-akechi


End file.
